


Первая кровь (First Blood)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Уотсон обнаруживает, что изобретенная Холмсом профессия связана с опасностью.





	Первая кровь (First Blood)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458144) by silverfoxstole. 



Был уже поздний вечер, когда я тем днем добрался, наконец, до Бейкер-стрит.  
Я продрог и вымок, и мечтал о том, чтобы без промедления лечь в постель. Моя только что приобретенная практика требовала немалой работы, и всю прошедшую неделю я был занят пациентами. Холмс был поглощен каким-то запутанным расследованием, в детали которого он меня не посвящал, а мне было некогда его расспросить. Я отсутствовал целыми днями, а он неизменно приходил домой глубокой ночью, мы какое-то время даже не виделись. Посему войдя в гостиную, я был чрезвычайно удивлен, увидев его сидящим перед камином.  
Он бодро поприветствовал меня. Я был несказанно рад снять сырое пальто и сесть у камина, чтобы отогреть озябшие руки. Нога страшно ныла от ненастной погоды, напоминая о том, что рана зажила совсем недавно. Плечо тоже дернуло болью, когда я потер ладони, поднеся их к огню.  
— Дело раскрыто? — спросил я. Холмс мог сидеть в гостиной только по одной причине. Не надо быть детективом-консультантом, чтобы о ней догадаться.  
Опустив взгляд, он сидел, постукивая ногой о каминную решетку.  
— Да, — в его голосе я не услышал ни торжества, ни воодушевления. Выходит, дело пошло плохо, и я с беспокойством посмотрел на друга. Он отвернулся и уставился взглядом в огонь. Левая рука покоилась на каминной доске, а в другой была трубка. Вроде все, как всегда, но я ощущал какую-то неправильность. Чувствовал, но не мог понять.  
— Полагаю, миссис Хадсон отправилась спать, — произнес я, чувствуя, как сосет под ложечкой, и вспоминая, что с полудня у не держал во рту и маковой росинки. Может, стоило бы пойти на кухню и приготовить сэндвич… Я размышлял над этим несколько секунд, потом вдруг осознал, что Холмс мне так и не ответил.  
— Холмс? Я сказал, полагаю, что миссис Хадсон… великий боже!  
Он, наконец, поднял голову, и я с тревогой увидел, что его обычно бледное лицо было полностью лишено каких-либо красок. Что-то вроде неясной вины промелькнуло на миг в его орлиных чертах, и он очень спокойно сказал:  
— Приношу свои искренние извинения, доктор, но я сейчас потеряю сознание.  
Секундой позже его глаза закатились, и он упал бы ничком, если бы я не вскочил и не подхватил бы его.  
Я чуть не упал под его весом, хоть мой друг был не очень тяжелым. Дотащил его до дивана и удобно устроил. Расстегнул воротничок. Шерлок Холмс не падал в обмороки, и я поспешил проверить пульс. Быстрый и неровный. На левой стороне лица, которую он от меня скрывал, была пара синяков, впрочем, не настолько серьезных, чтобы вызвать обморок. Я провел поверхностный осмотр, ощупав грудную клетку и плечи в поисках раны. Конечно, рана нашлась. На левой руке была кровь, пропитавшая толстую ткань сюртука и незаметная на фоне черной материи. Рукав промок насквозь, кровь блестела в свете лампы.  
Холмс еще не пришел в себя, чему я был благодарен, снимая с него сюртук. Окровавленный рукав рубашки напомнил мне страшные раны на поле боя. Я решительно прогнал эти воспоминания, сколь бы трудно это ни было, и внимательно осмотрел руку. Неуклюжая повязка обхватывала предплечье. Она была грубой, почти не останавливала кровотечение и удерживалась на месте лишь рукавом сюртука. Я принес свой саквояж и разложил инструменты. Разрезал рукав и снял повязку, обнажив глубокий порез от локтя до запястья. Рана была серьезной — возможно, задеты нервы. Кто же, ради всего святого, ее нанес? Мне приходилось лечить Холмсу синяки и царапины, но ничего подобного прежде не случалось. Мне стало нехорошо, когда я представил себе, как мой друг вступил в схватку с преступником, а потом в одиночестве добирался до Бейкер-стрит и неловко пытался себе помочь.  
Я собрал всю профессиональную решимость и спустился вниз за водой и чистыми полотенцами, стараясь не побеспокоить миссис Хадсон. Когда я вернулся, Холмс пришел в себя. Его обморок, как я видел теперь, был вызван шоком и потерей крови. Он поднял смущенный взгляд, когда я поставил рядом таз с водой и начал обмывать рану.  
— Уотсон… Что? — начал было он, но я прервал его.  
— Все хорошо, Холмс. Я разберусь с вашей раной, просто отдыхайте.  
Он откинул голову на подголовник дивана и простонал.  
— Я не… не хотел, чтобы вы это видели.  
— Я понял. Значит, вы намеревались истечь кровью до смерти, или это был всего лишь досадный побочный эффект? — я немедленно пожалел о своих словах. Беспокойство стало причиной моей несдержанности. Даже ослабевший от потери крови, Холмс был уязвлен моим замечанием.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в вашей помощи, доктор! — воскликнул он, приподнимаясь, но я твердой рукой уложил его обратно.  
— Напротив! Мне совершенно ясно, что вы в ней нуждаетесь, — ответил я столь же горячо. — Вы наложили эту повязку так плохо, что даже студент-новичок устыдился бы.  
— Я не привык это делать одной рукой, — ответил он, бросая на меня напряжённый взгляд. Я подумал, сколько же таких случаев он умудрился скрыть от меня за прошедший год.  
— Впрочем, повязки здесь недостаточно, — добавил я. — Рану нужно зашить. Хоть будет неприятно, мне нужно, чтобы вы лежали спокойно. Вы очень слабы, и я не хочу давать морфий без крайней необходимости.  
Коротко кивнув, он закрыл глаза.  
— Хорошо, если вы настаиваете.  
Я приготовил иглу и шовный материал, пододвинул лампу поближе. Сотни раз я делал эти манипуляции в условиях, много худших, но это было слишком давно. Навыки теряются без практики.  
Когда я вколол иглу, Холмс не издал ни звука. Спустя много лет я стал считать его железные нервы само собой разумеющимися, но сейчас был поражен его невероятным самообладанием. Он лежал неподвижно во время всей процедуры, хотя это было весьма нелегко. Я наложил повязку и заставил несколько раз сжать и разжать кулак, чтобы удостовериться в целостности нервов. Полностью удовлетворившись результатом, я направился к буфету за целительным бренди. Налил ему и себе. Услышав звон графина о край стакана, осознал, что мои руки тряслись. Я перевел дыхание.  
— Холмс? — спросил я спокойно. — Кто это сделал?  
Он поколебался, испытующе глядя на меня.  
— Один из людей Фредериксона.  
— Фальшивомонетчик? — я вспомнил, что он упоминал об этом деле несколько дней назад.  
Он кивнул.  
— Завязалась драка. У одного был нож. Я отвлекся, справляясь с двумя другими, а он оказался слишком быстр. Мне удалось оглушить его рукояткой револьвера, но он все-таки меня зацепил.  
Я уставился на него в ужасе.  
— Вы отправились в одиночку против банды фальшивомонетчиков? Холмс, вас же могли убить!  
— Издержки профессии, — ответил он, пожимая плечами. — В следующий раз подготовлюсь получше.  
— Вы не можете предусмотреть все.  
— Это было случайностью, следует признать, — Холмс выпил бренди и лег на спину. Раненая рука покоилась на его груди так, как я ее оставил.  
Я залпом проглотил свой бренди, едва не задохнувшись, когда горячий напиток обжег горло.  
— Есть только один способ справиться со случайностями, — сказал я.  
Холмс вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
— Возьмите меня с собой.  
Эти слова удивили меня не меньше, чем его. Холмс широко раскрыл глаза и покачал головой.  
— Нет, доктор. Я не могу просить вас об этом.  
— Это не просьба, Холмс. Это заявление. Я настаиваю, — только что высказанная идея захватила меня полностью. Я высоко ценил его дружбу — а это стало именно дружбой — и мысль о том, что я могу потерять друга, была невыносимой. Я видел слишком много случайно оборвавшихся жизней, и не мог позволить Холмсу быть таким безрассудным.  
— Я не хочу больше переживать, как сегодня. В другой раз все может оказаться гораздо хуже. Теперь, когда вы отправитесь в очередное приключение, с вами будет кто-то, прикрывающий спину. И этим кем-то буду я.  
Я ждал ответа, но он молчал. Я подождал еще немного. Может, Холмс не хотел, чтобы я был в курсе его дел, поэтому отказывался от помощи?  
— Холмс? — спросил я осторожно. — Что вы об этом думаете?  
Он так и не ответил, и я подошел к дивану. Пустой стакан, выпавший из ослабевших пальцев, лежал на ковре. Я понял, что мой друг заснул, побежденный усталостью. Я понятия не имел, слышал ли он мои последние слова, но знал, что не откажусь от них. Он продолжит сражаться, но больше не будет это делать в одиночку.  
Я поднял стакан и укрыл Холмса теплым пледом. Привернул газовый рожок и устроился рядом в кресле, чтобы понаблюдать за ним часок-другой. В таких случаях всегда есть вероятность лихорадки, но я был уверен, что мой пациент с легкостью с ней справится. Я хотел удостовериться, что все в порядке.  
Враг пролил первую кровь, но второй раз сделать это ему будет гораздо труднее.


End file.
